fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Darerca
|name= Darerca |kanji= ダラーカ |romaji= Darāka |alias= Mama Erca (エアカ御っ母さん, Eaka okka-san) |status= |race= |birthdate= |birthplace= Fiore |gender= Female |age= 183 |blood type= |education= |hair color= Blonde |eye color= Cobalt |vision= |skin tone= |height=5'8 ft. |weight=118 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= of Orphanage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= Smoke Magic Blood Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Darerca (ダラーカ , Darāka) is a operating in the country of Fiore. A clergy member of the growing , she operates as the head priest of a countryside parish, while also running its outsized and well-regarded orphanage. While there, she takes on the responsibility of delegating tasks to her subordinate clergy, along with ensuring the comfort and prosperity of her "little lambs": the orphans. She is especially popular with the townfolk, who see her and the orphanage as as the standard of human compassion and perseverance. Few seem to question how she has aged little if any during the several decades she's run the establishment. Ultimately, those orphans which aren't adopted are sent to the capital to undergo ministry training (inspired by her diligence) or join the church's Holy Warrior arm. The success of these orphans in solidifying the church's position ultimately allow higher-ups to overlook her other pursuit, freeing her to pursue her personal objective: youth. Appearance Personality The golden woman who can do no wrong. She rides the immense wave of popularity through her various good works, namely taking in the abused, the neglected, and the disheveled into the orphanage she built onto the church. Within its confines, Erca is shown to dote on her "little lambs", indulging their childish whims while encouraging any manifested talent. A proponent of hard work, Darerca instills the importance of helping one's community, taking the older children on community service trips while entrusting the younger ones with small errands to run in the sleepy town. She'll often enlist those who are promising to help her with important tasks, a coveted sign of trust among her charges. In return, the Erca receives the children's unbridled affection, the young ones often jostling to fulfill roles given or to outdo each other when it comes to holidays and birthdays. Thus, she often plays the part of peacemaker. Other times, when her little lambs are too unruly, she'll turn stern, doling out sizable, but fair punishments while stressing the importance of good behavior. Darerca will commonly point out in these instances that without the good behavior and cooperation of individuals, society will crumble. She often points out that this is the reason they ended up in her care in the first place, and that she will use "all means necessary to ensure they won't fail themselves and others the way others have failed them". Said nuggets of wisdom ensure that the orphans hold onto her every word, striving to be their best for Mama Erca (エアカ御っ母さん, Eaka okka-san). She retains a similar level of respect from the townspeople her parish resides in, a few of whom were her charges before outgrowing the orphanage. They see the diligence and good manners of her orphans when conducting themselves in town and beyond as proof of her instilling fundamental values. Some have even sent their children to the orphanage so as to see this for themselves, often noting with astonishment how their kids change upon return. The unmanageable and troublesome become well-mannered and amicable, the fiery or trigger happy turn even-keeled. A few wonder if there's magic involved to cause these dramatic heel-turns (unknowingly hitting the nail on the head for different reasons), but are repeatedly reassured by Erca and other townsfolk that no such thing takes place. Erca is viewed by and large as the town's rock, a foundation that is unshakeable and fundamental to its prosperity. Erca herself does little to refute this, making regular appearances where she is doing just that. Though she catches some light-hearted flak for her chainsmoker mentality (never seen without a cigarette in her mouth), her cultivated status as a fixture insulates her from anything serious. Alas, her winning the love of the orphans and townspeople (and by extension Zentopia) was anything but an innocent gesture. For one, it builds the trust needed for her to send orphans away to the main headquarters of Zentopia for training in the divinities or training in holy war; people view it as a natural next step, while her little lambs promise to make her proud. Secondly, it allows individuals to gloss over her unchanging appearance, having retained the same youthful, energetic physique for over a century. More importantly, it prevents questions regarding the source of the unflappable youth. Having uncovered new parts of Blood Magic over 150 years ago, she found a spell which allows her to retain her youth for a price: the blood of the young. As such, a few of those she sends away for this "next step" never make it to headquarters. Instead, she calls them into her study, leading them into a separate room "like innocent lambs to slaughter", ensuring they don't know what's happening until it's too late. Even those who realize they've been deceived seem alright with this fate if it will keep "their loving Mama young". This serves as a testament to her manipulation skills. Unsurprisingly for one going these lengths to hide her pastime, Darerca possesses pronounced vanity. She seems absolutely horrified with her true appearance, referring to it as the "old hag" or "baba" with extreme distaste. She'll even go as far as to call it grotesque, having accidentally turned into it once when she forgot to renew the blood contract. She hid for several days when that happened, only returning when she had successfully lured a couple children to her hiding spot. She's often depicted bathing in the youth's blood in private, largely to ensure this "mistake" doesn't happen again. Likewise, when children disappear under mysterious circumstances, Dar proves herself to be a capable actor, bringing out the waterworks and beseeching her fellow townspeople to find her "lost little ones". History Magic & Abilities